Distracting Games
by klodster20
Summary: Mello can't find Matt anywhere. Where could that silly red-head be. He couldn't be playing video games in some rundown old arcade. Or could he? A short one-shot.


AN: Hey, so this is my first try at writing fanfiction. No! Don't click off just yet. Give it a try first, and let me know how I did in a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. There.

I eyed the worn out sign that hung above the door. It was now three letters short and two letters darker than it had been the last time I was there.  
Matt had left the apartment three days ago and I hadn't seen him since. I assumed he was doing some secret hacking he couldn't even tell me about, but he had never been gone this long. So I decided to check the only other place I'd ever known him to go.  
The arcade.  
He had an obsession with video games that I could never understand and it got on my nerves most of the time. He would sit in front of our only TV for hours and hours on end and whenever I tried to talk to him he wouldn't even acknowledge me.  
I entered the building and looked around. It was as dark and dingy as I remember it but with an added odor of smoke. I hardly minded the smell, it was so familiar to me now because of Matt's habit of smoking inside the apartment.  
Very few people were inside the arcade and all of them were under fifteen years old except for a familiar mop of red hair that I spotted in the far corner.  
I walked over to him casually and leaned against the machine he was playing. "Donkey Kong" I read to myself.  
He didn't tear his eyes away from the game to look at me but I could tell he sensed me there. I looked him up and down, the bags under his eyes were very dark and a cigarette hung from his chapped lips. He was wearing the same clothes I had last seen him in.  
"Hey," I said and gave a small wave with my hand, trying to get his attention.  
He didn't respond and I sighed. He was in the zone and getting him out of the zone took a lot of work.  
"Hey baby, want to go back home and fuck?" I said into his ear with a seductive voice.  
No response.

"Ugh," I hated him so much right now.  
I punched him in the side.  
"Ouch," he said and held his side.  
"Finally, coming home?" I asked annoyed.  
"No."  
"What? Come on you've been gone for three days," I begged.  
He didn't respond, already engulfed in the game again, and as I looked around again at the many games, only half in working condition, I came up with another idea.  
I followed the cord to the power strip where I lost track of it and just pulled everything from the outlet.  
My actions were met with many cries from the children and my red head.  
"What the fuck?" Matt cried and his cigarette fell from his lips.  
I walked back over to him with more of a sway in my walk and looked at the gamer still clutching to the dead machine.  
"Why?" he asked me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen.  
I was taken aback. I had never seen him look so disappointed in all the years I had known him.  
"Um...You have to get home you've been gone for three days and you need to shower and rest" I said as I regained my composure.  
His gaze turned to puppy eyes as he spoke.  
"Please don't make me leave," he begged. "Just ten minutes? Please?"  
"No! You've been here to long," I said as I grabbed his arm and attempted to drag him away from the game. I was a lot stronger than him but he was determined to stay.  
I dragged him like a child through the door and towards the parking lot.  
"Mello! Let me go! Let me go!" He screamed at me as I headed for my bike.  
We reached the bike but I didn't know how we could ride home with him being so difficult. I let him go and he was about run back to the arcade before I said:  
"Matt?"  
He stopped and looked at me.  
"What?" He said.  
"Why were you at the arcade for so long?"  
He looked confused at my question and then frowned.  
"I couldn't be at the apartment any longer," he stated.  
"Why?!" I demanded.  
He looked as frustrated as I felt.  
"I couldn't take it anymore!" He yelled.  
"Take what anymore?" I asked somewhat concerned.  
"You!"  
I gave him a confused look because I didn't understand what he meant.  
"You," he said again," I can't stand being with you being all-" he gestured weirdly with his hands "-you," he explained.  
I scowled at him.  
"What are you even talking about?" I screamed at him.  
He looked at me briefly and then looked away with a slight redness to his face.  
"I don't get any privacy and you walk around naked all the time and it's distracting!"  
"Distracting? How?" I asked with a slight smile.  
"Well..." He said looking for an answer "never mind. Let's just go home," he said although it looked like he wanted to say something different.  
I gave him a questioning look, but got on my bike and moved so he could get on the back.  
"I'll just take my car," he said and pointed to his prized possession parked only two spaces away. I wondered why I hadn't noticed it was there.  
I nodded slightly and pulled my helmet over my head and pulled out of the parking lot. On my way I tried to figure out what he was talking about.  
I was distracting him by walking around naked? Was he saying he thought my body was attractive? Meaning he liked me? And that he couldn't find a place to think where I wasn't rubbing my perfect ass in his face?  
That seemed to me the most likely reason, and would explain his uncomfortableness when talking about the subject. So I decided to confront him when I got home.

* * *

The door opened and Matt entered.  
"Hey, AH!" He screamed as he saw me. I was sitting on the couch completely naked and glaring at him.  
He pulled his googles off of his head and looked back at me surprised.  
"What? Am I distracting you?" I said as I got up and walked slowly over to him.  
He was blushing now and looked away from me.  
"Uh... No! Um, I mean..." He couldn't finish his sentence before I had clasped my hands around his waist.  
He looked down at me because I was exactly two painful inches shorter than him. I saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed. I leaned in and kissed it lightly.  
He was still staring at me surprised.  
"Yes," he finally answered, "You are extremely distracting," and leaned in to kiss me. I met his lips with mine and kissed him hard.  
Although I would never admit it, I loved him. I loved all of him. But even with my confident nature I was never brave enough to find out if he felt the same way. I loved that he had finally admitted his feelings. And it only made me happier that it had taken days at an arcade to escape from my distracting him.  
I pushed him towards the door, but he pushed me back, moving me towards his bedroom.  
I fell back on his bed and he stood at the foot of the bed admiring me. I smiled.  
"At least I know how to get your attention the next time you get in the gaming zone."  
We both laughed and he fell on top of me and kissed my lips softly.


End file.
